Eli of Canaan (HERI)
Eli, or also know as Tor, is the whitelighter that fell in love with the Phoenix Witch, Noya Hobbs. He is the object of the curse that keeps it going. Bio Eli is one of the firsts that become a whitelighter. He grew up in a small hunter-gatherer tribe. He married a woman named Ariel and had two children. One day, something horrorable happen and Eli gave his life to save everyone in the tribe. He got his wing and went on to be a whitelighter. Over the year, he has watch as the world grew around him. He met importion witches like Ondine and her daughters. They didn't know who he was at the time. One by one, his friends and fellow whitelighter fall for grace or died at the hands of darklighters. One day in the early 1700's he was sent to help a group of witches find their way back. They were on a darkpath that would only lead to pain and it was the same path their mother's had lead. He tried to talk to them, but none of them would listen expert for one. It was a young woman named Noya Hobbs, and she was recarration of his Ariel for all those years ago. She had never once left his mind over all these year. He tried not to fall in love with her. The child of Whitelighter and witches had a lot of power and this could lead to problems. He had see it all before. But he couldn't help but love her and in their love, they had a bady girl, Hope Hobbs. After the birth of his daughter, Eli was going to gave up his wings to be with them both, but before this happen, the other Phoenix Witches found out. They cursed their child and him both using the death of Noya to help power the curse. It twisted his powers and gave him the power of a witch. He could cast spell and such to protect his daughter, who couldn't protect herself. But slowly over time, the curse slow took hold over his mind and he had to leave his daughter at the age of 14. He killed his first mortal that day. After that he started to go by the name, Tor, which means Dove in hebrew. He lived as Tor lousing control of himself at radon points until in the 1900's he learn that if he just made people mad or upset, the maddess didn't take hold. He became good at it. He became so good at it that in 1980's he made the Source so mad that he found the only other way to get raid of Tor. Killing all the Dove witches. There was 20 at the start of it, but at the end there was only two, Faith and Hope Williams. Faith made a deal with the Source that put her under his power. This deal, also know as the contract, plased Tor is a Jar sealing him away for over 40 years until the year 2027, Faith White, the daughter of Hope White NEE Williams, broke the contract and let him out. He is now looking for away to free himself and the Doves for the cursee before anyone dies. Powers While he is Tor, he has the powers that the Dove witches would have had if they hadn't bee cursed. But if he using them, their is highly probable that he would go crazy and start to kill anyone around him, even mortals, or good beings. He still has his whitelighter powers, but most of them have been twirsted by the curse. His orbs are dark. He can't fully heal anyone. In the Series Season One He is freed for the jar. Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Category:Charmed: Heritage Characters (HERI) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Whitelighter Characters Category:Original Characters